


Take a Walk

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, au slice of life, cordy/xander bittersweet, old stories from my lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title | I take a walkchapter | 1/1rating | PGcharacters/pairings | Cordy/Xandersummary | Life falls apart in the middle of the daynotes|I really adore the concept of these two and it just breaks my heart that they never got a real chance. Thanks to Buffy Sunnydale for being the perfect beta!





	Take a Walk

Life falls apart in the middle of the day when your dad doesn’t come home and someone shows up with the keys to your Mustang and your house. Your mom crying as she watches various men take away everything of value in your home. You wonder if it’s still a home or if it’s just an empty building now. It only belongs to you for a couple more months anyway. Chin up and full of pride, you decide to take a walk. Your Gucci stilettos hit the ground with determination because, above all, you are still Cordelia Chase. 

She walks with pride down the hallway holding her purse close, and even closer, her secrets. Rumors have started spreading and she can see the questioning glances and the wicked smiles. She gulps down the insecurity and when a body bumps against hers she hears the Dolce & Gabana purse hit the ground. 

“Watch it.” She demands as she looks into the eyes of the young boy. The tinge of fear is there and she remembers who she is because of it. “Well? What are you waiting for?” She raises an eyebrow and he hurriedly drops to his knees, picking up her things, muttering apologies as he does. She holds her position and doesn’t wait for him to stand and just walks past him, all eyes on her. Queen C walks away with a small smirk and the knowledge that she still rules here. Fearful eyes follow her Gucci shoes as they leave a trail of splendor behind them. 

Her forehead falls onto the locker and the sound of it echoes against the emptiness of the dark hallway. The only light is above her and she wipes away wet tears from her cheeks, swallowing to maintain some sort of composure. It had to end at one point or another. She never thought it would end here at prom. When Harmony confronted her realizing she can’t strut around with an empty purse nothing she can flaunt. So when the school finds out exactly how poor she is, she runs down the hall and away from judging eyes and she wonders if this is how she made people feel on daily basis and that is how she ends up curled up crying against a locker in her high school. A large hand appears, palm ready for hers, and a smiling Xander Harris is there in a tuxedo. She knows it’s all because he can’t resist being the white knight.  
“Want to take a walk?” He tilts his head signaling for her to join him.  
She lets her small hand be wrapped up by his and lets him be what no one else ever sees in him--just her. If it happens to be exactly what she needs, it must be a coincidence. She thinks it’s a fair trade because he seems to be the one always catching her like this: broken and lost.  
She decides to take a walk because maybe he can help her find her way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me moving all my lj stories to here.


End file.
